


Philip and Daniel

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hansel and Gretel Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan and Phil's parents leave them for dead.
Kudos: 3





	Philip and Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the story if Hansel and Gretel and it doesn't have a good ending. Just an fyi.

Dan and Phil were sound asleep in the bed that they’d always shared. It would have felt weird to them to not have the same bed. Their parents were poor and they didn’t have much of a choice. Life was hard, but they knew their mom and dad were trying their best to make a good life. Or at the very least, give their children a better life than they had been given.  
So when they poked their two boys awake, Dan and Phil thought nothing of it. It seemed early, but then, they were always up early. They always had chores to do or animals to chase back or wolves to hunt. But this day seemed particularly early and their parents seemed happier than normal.  
“Wake up boys,” Came the sing-song sound of their mother’s voice. “Your new life starts today.” Dan and Phil only stared at their mother. They’d never heard her so happy before.  
“Ok, Mamma,” Dan said as he began crawling out of bed. Phil, however, was a little more suspicious. He didn’t think there was anything bad happening. Still, he couldn’t trust this.  
“Oh come on Philly,” their dad said. “Don’t you want to get up and join us? Phil shook his head and rolled over.  
“If our new life starts today, it can wait until morning,” Phil said. “I don’t want to see it yet.” Their parents looked at each other. They seemed to be having a sort of conversation with just their eyes, but Dan couldn’t interpret it. They looked back at Phil.  
“We have to leave now if we’re going to get to start a new life. We’re very nearly late,” Their father said. Phil sat up at that.  
“Where are we going?” Their mother smiled.  
“The Queen has requested our presence,” she replied. “But we must go now so we can be there on time.”  
In a way, it was true. The Queen had asked for commoners to show up at her castle. She was looking for new servants and was willing to pay them well. The only catch was that the servants couldn’t have kids. She wanted just adults. So Dan and Phil’s parents were trying to get rid of their children so they could answer the queen’s call and fix life for themselves. They were sick of having two young children to take care of as well. They were tired of having to be selfless with their food. They were hungry too and it wasn’t fair that, as parents, they had to make sure their children ate before they did.  
Phil stood up and grabbed a blanket to wrap around his shoulders and gave one to Dan. It was quite a chilly night and they were going to have to walk all the way to the castle. That was quite far.  
“Good, good,” Their father said. “Now follow us.” The children nodded. Their parents lead them out the door and straight into the woods. Dan was jumping and could hardly keep hold of his blanket as they walked. This was the most excitement he’d ever had. Phil shivered. He felt it weird that their parents insisted on walking in front of them instead of with them, but he supposed it could make sense. Maybe they were looking ahead for danger. That was probably it.  
Eventually, Dan tired himself out. He was stumbling and unable to keep pace with their parents. They hadn’t been walking very long, Phil knew that, but it was long enough that they needed a break. Clearly. He watched as Dan tripped on something, but found himself unable to get up. He let his eyes drift closed.  
“Mom! Dad!” Phil called. They ignored him. Phil didn’t want to leave Dan alone, but their parents couldn’t hear him. He looked back at Dan once more before bolting ahead. “Mom!” He shouted louder. “Dad!” Soon, he’d caught up with them. “Mom, Dad,” He said, out of breath. “Dan needs a break.” They stopped, looked back at Phil, and smiled. Then they shoved Phil to the ground and sprinted off. By the time Phil stood up, they were nowhere in sight.  
“This is just a bad dream,” Phil whispered to himself, knowing that it wasn’t. “I’ll wake up in our bed and have Dan right next to me.” Phil began walking back to Dan. “This isn't real. Mom and Dad would never.” Soon, he found where Dan was sleeping and Phil sat down next to him. Tears burned his eyes. “This is only a nightmare,” Phil insisted, not even believing himself.  
***  
Dan and Phil woke when the sun was up and over their heads. Phil couldn’t believe that they’d spent the night out in the woods and they’d come up ok. Dan looked around wildly. Phil knew what he was looking for, but he didn’t know how to break the awful news to his little brother. Their parents had abandoned them and that was the whole point of this little trip. Phil looked around, hoping to remember the way back home.  
But their walk to where they were had been full of so many twists and turns that Phil knew that it was hopeless. They were going to die out here. He supposed that was probably their parent’s intention with dumping them out here.  
“Where’s mamma?” Dan asked, looking at Phil. Phil could tell he was about ready to cry. Phil squatted down to Dan’s level and tried to come up with something.  
“She and daddy went ahead,” he lied. “They went to go find us breakfast.” Dan smiled, completely believing this lie. Phil sighed. Sometimes Dan being so little was helpful.  
But he really wished he was actually a little older so he could have some support in this awful situation. He needed his brother to help them survive. Phil himself was only twelve. He didn’t know anything about the world or how to survive, let alone how to support his brother so he didn’t die either. But someone had to take responsibility, and Dan was too little to grasp the situation. It was all up to Phil.  
Phil looked around. Surely, no matter which direction they walked in, they would eventually find someone. They had to. That was just logical. And what they really needed in that moment was, in fact, a grown up. A grown up would know what to do. Phil looked around and tried to decide which direction would be best. They would eventually run into someone, yes. This much was true. However, they also needed food and water. Phil’s stomach rumbled as the thought came across his mind. They probably needed it soon. Phil couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had food.  
He looked in the direction that their parents had gone in the night before. He could always try and catch back up to them, but at that point they were probably long gone and they’d never be seeing their parents again. That was just the truth he had to accept. The sooner he did that, the better. He decided against going in that direction. That was just a stupid choice. There was nothing for them in that direction but heartbreak. He looked in the direction that they’d come from. He really didn’t see a point in going that way either. Even if they could find their house, there wasn’t anyone there who could help them. And that’s really what they needed. Help.  
That left one of two directions. It didn’t matter which way. Neither looked more promising than the other. From his current spot, it just looked like endless trees in either direction. He sighed. There wasn’t much he could do.  
“Alright, Dan,” Phil said, having finally made a decision. “It’s time to go.” Dan looked up at Phil.  
“But what about Mamma and Daddy?” Phil closed his eyes. He had to tell Dan the truth if they were ever going to get anywhere. But Dan was too little to fully understand the weight of the situation at hand. Phil took a deep breath.  
“I lied to you,” Phil said. “They’re not coming back for us.” Dan kicked the dirt.  
“Why?” Phil shrugged.  
“I wish I knew. Now come on. We have to go find help.”  
“No.”  
“No?” Dan nodded, folded his arms across his chest, and refused to look at Phil. Phil didn’t want to waste time. He picked Dan up, who started screaming and crying and kicking. Phil had a hard time keeping ahold of him. He didn’t understand how their parents had always done it.  
“No, no, no, NO!” Dan cried. “Mamma! Daddy!” Phil decided it was best to ignore Dan’s cries. It shattered his heart, but what else was there to do? Their parents had abandoned them. It was up to him to keep them both safe. And sitting on the ground not doing anything was not going to get them anywhere. They had to move. Surely, they would eventually stumble across something.  
***  
After a few hours of walking, Dan and Phil spotted a house. A house! This was the best thing that Phil’d seen in a long time. He had to pinch himself to make himself believe he wasn’t dreaming. The two of them bolted straight for the front door.  
“Help us!” Phil said as he knocked on the door. “Our parents left us out here to die.” No answer. But the house seemed to be . . . crumbling. Was that it? Surely not. Their own home had been bad, but it never crumbled. At least, not like this. Phil looked at his fist. Sure enough, some of the “paint” from the door was on his fist. Now that he was looking at it, it looked suspiciously like . . . frosting? Why was there frosting on the door of this house. He licked it off his hands and sure enough, it was, in fact, frosting. He reached up and broke a piece off of the roof and tasted it. Gingerbread.  
Who would be stupid enough to make their house out of cookie and frosting?  
Or perhaps this wasn’t a house after all. Maybe Phil was just delusional. He was hungry and he wanted to find a house or a grown up or something so bad. Surely this wasn’t real. Phil pinched himself again. It seemed this place was, in fact, real. Phil smiled.  
“Dan,” Phil whispered. “We can eat the house!” He broke a small piece off the roof and gave it to Dan, who chomped down on it happily. Phil knew that this wasn’t actually going to do much good for them, but having cookie in their stomachs was better than having nothing.  
After a few minutes, Dan and Phil had stuffed themselves full until they couldn’t take another bite. Phil couldn’t even imagine getting up and walking more after that. But why would they leave? This house would provide for them for a long time.  
“Who are you?” Someone angrily said. Phil looked up. A short old woman stood glowering at them. “Why have you eaten my house?” Phil stood up.  
“My name is Phil. This is my little brother Dan,” He said. “Our parents left us out to die. I’m sorry. We didn’t realize someone actually lived here,” Phil stopped. This woman didn’t seem to be believing his explanation.  
“Do you know what I do to misbehaving children who think it’s ok to walk up so something that’s not theirs and eat it?” Phil shook his head slowly. The woman smiled. “Why I bring them inside and feed them of course! You poor dears. When was the last time you had a proper meal?” Phil shrugged, but he was happy to know that this woman wasn’t angry at them and, in fact, was going to help them. This is exactly what they needed. “Come come, children. I’ve prepared far too much food for myself anyway.” She lead the two of them inside.  
Saying she’d made too much food for herself was an understatement. There was enough food to feed the whole world, Phil thought. There had to be. If they’d only known this woman before, maybe their parents wouldn’t have left them. Phil was sure of it.  
“Oh, thank you,” Phil said. “But I’ve already eaten too much.”  
“Nonsense,” the woman said. “There is no such thing as too much.” She wiggled her fingers and suddenly Phil was hungry again. Very hungry. He felt like he hadn’t eaten in days. Dan had already dug into the food that was set on the table. Phil thanked the woman and got started. The pair had barely made a dent in all the food before they got full again. The woman, once again, snapped her fingers and they were hungry like they’d never eaten all over again. Phil wondered why she was so adamant on getting all of the food gone. She wasn’t even eating alongside them. She just watched them eat. Over and over again. Snapping her fingers every time they got too full to continue.  
Phil realized that the two of them were rapidly gaining weight. The woman wasn’t making the food in their stomachs disappear, she was making their stomachs bigger. That’s how she was going about continuously making them hungry. But by the time he realized, he was unable to move. His legs would not hold his weight. The woman smiled. They’d finished all of the food she’d set out. She poked at both of them.  
“You’ve done nicely,” She said. “How about a nice nap in a nice warm bed?” Dan nodded, but Phil didn’t like where this was going. She ignored Phil’s looks of concern. “How about some nice pajamas? How does that sound, Danny?” She asked. Dan nodded. The woman helped Dan into a nice “bed.”  
This “bed” was actually an aluminum pan of sorts. The “mattress” was bread and there were various broths, vegetables, and some things that Phil couldn’t identify also inside. The woman helped Dan out of his clothes and helped him to get in the “bed.” She looked over at Phil.  
“Don’t you want a nap too?” The woman asked. Phil shook his head. The woman’s face switched from sweet grandma to angry witch. “You want a nap too,” she said it as a demand, rather than a question. She marched towards him. Phil knew he couldn’t run. His body was shaking just sitting and trying to hold all of his weight. But surely that meant that she wasn’t going to be able to do anything to him either . . . right?  
Wrong.  
She somehow levitated him without even touching him. She was a witch. He had to get out of there, but he didn’t know how. His clothes disappeared as she lowered him into the “bed” with his brother. Phil thrashed around, but he couldn’t get himself loose. The woman cackled. He made a big splash once he hit the broth. Dan giggled.  
“No, no, this isn’t funny,” Phil said. Dan rubbed his eyes and yawned. Phil shook his head. “No, don’t fall asleep. No, no.” Phil shook his head and felt tears fall from his eyes. “No, no.” He felt his eyes growing heavy and it got to a point that he could no longer keep them open.  
“Good night boys,” the witch said, looking over the side of the “bed.” Phil let himself drift off to sleep. He and his brother never woke up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
